


Melody of You

by calliopewrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan teaches Phil to play piano, Fluff, M/M, Piano, dan plays piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopewrites/pseuds/calliopewrites
Summary: Phil asks Dan to teach him to play the piano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All events in this work are fiction. I am not associated with any of the characters in this work and am not implying any relationship between them exists in real life.
> 
> The title is a song by Sixpence None the Richer, if you want to find it.

Phil loved watching Dan play piano. He seemed so calm and focused and the way that his long elegant fingers would create beautiful melodies seemed magical to Phil. Dan’s lips would curl upward into a faint smile and his eyes sparkled beneath his long dark eyelashes. Phil always thought Dan was gorgeous, but he was especially breathtaking when he was playing.

 That particular evening, Phil was lying on Dan’s bed, eyes closed slightly, listening to the music Dan played. The song started with a series of notes that reminded Phil of summer raindrops, trembling as they ran down the window pane, racing each other, until they reached the ground and one by one dropped into a puddle on the pavement. And then there was a figure skater, spinning and twisting and gliding. Then a child, running down a street, without a care in the world, the widest smile on his face that lit up the world, as the music swelled. The piece continued in this way, with Dan creating detailed images out of simple black notes on a page, like an artist painting a masterpiece. When the song ended with a series of crashing chords that seemed to echo in Phil’s ears, he rolled over onto his side, clapping. Dan twisted around to look at him front his chair, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

 “It really wasn’t that good,” Dan said modestly. He pointed at the sheet music. “I messed up this note, and that chord, and, well, this whole part really, and—”

 “It sounded perfect to me,” interrupted Phil. Dan just bit his lip and absently played a short melody with his right hand. “You’re really good, Dan.” Phil knew Dan would protest. He always did. Phil didn’t understand how he could’t hear the way he played as Phil could. It was beyond fantastic.

 “No, no, I’m not. There are so many people who are way better than me. I’m really not good at it at all.” Phil sighed.

 “Dan, there are also many people who couldn’t even begin to play as well as you. Me, for example.” Phil smiled, remembering when he had tried to learn the piano in fourth grade. He had been unable to hit a single correct key and the written music had seemed like an indecipherable language. 

 Dan didn’t answer. Instead, he turned to face the piano again, still playing that same short melody on repeat. Phil looked up to the ceiling again, thinking. After several moment, he turned to face Dan again.

 “Dan?”

 “Hmm?” Dan didn’t turn around, still playing the repetitive tune.

 “Could you maybe… teach me to, um, play the piano?”

 "What?” Dan stopped, turning around again.

 “Can you teach me to play the piano?”

 “Oh, Phil, no, if you want to learn, you should get a real teacher. Not me. I’d be rubbish. I can barely play myself.”

 “Please,” Phil pleaded, already sitting up on the edge of the bed.

 Dan couldn’t argue with Phil. “Okay, but—”

 “Great!” Phil left up and ran to the lounge to grab a dining chair. He dragged it back down the hallway to sit next to Dan at the piano. “Ok, I’m ready.” 

 “Um, so maybe you should know the notes first, I guess. So, this is middle C.” He took Phil’s hand and arranged Phil’s fingers so that his thumb was on the key. Phil played the note, the clear sound abrupt and short. “Right, and then is D.” He pointed to the next note, which Phil played as well. “And then E.” Phil played. “F. G. A. B. And C.” Dan nodded as Phil played each note. “And together they are the C scale. You play it like this.” He played the scale. Phil tried to as well, but his fingers became tangled somehow. “I’ll play it here,” said Dan, pointing to the lower octave. “You play it from where you are.” 

 “Okay.” Phil played the first few notes in unison with Dan, but messed up again, around the G. 

 “I’ll slow down,” said Dan. They begun again, but played the notes longer. Phil messed up again. “Here.” Dan took Phil’s hand and gently arranged his fingers so they were over the correct keys again. “Play it like this.” Dan pushed Phil’s fingers onto the notes of the scale, directing them so that the scale was played correctly. “Good.” Phil smiled.

 “See, Dan, you are a great teacher.” He closed his fingers around Dan’s and turned to kiss him. Dan kissed him back, but then broke away and laughed.

 “Hey, I thought you wanted to learn to play the piano!”

 “But, Dan,” Phil whined in Dan’s ear. “Just one kiss?” He leaned against Dan, blue eyes shining laughingly. 

 “Nope,” said Dan, playfully pushing him away. “You need to play the scale by yourself first.”

 “Fine.” Phil pouted and pulled away. Then he smiled. “But I’ll more than just _one_ kiss after I can play this.”

 “Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” Dan laughed. Phil put his fingers on the keys, but he stumbled halfway up the scale. “You’ll have to be better than that,” Dan teased.

 “Stop distracting me!” Phil exclaimed, trying to focus on played the notes correctly.

 “Oh, I’m sorry,” Dan said. Then he grinned. “Is this distracting, Phil?” he said, walking his fingers up Phil’s arm. “What about this?” Dan whispered in his ear. “Or this?” He played with a piece of Phil’s ebony black hair. 

 “Stop it!” Phil laughed as he pushed Dan’s hand away. “Listen, I can play it.” He tried the scale again, and this time, somehow, he managed to do it without messing up. “See?”

 “Amazing,” said Dan, touching his lips to Phil’s cheek. “But now, you should learn a song.”

 “Which one?”

 “It is called…” Dan paused dramatically. “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.” Phil rolled his eyes. “So, first you play C.” Phil did. “And again. Okay, and then G twice.” It took Phil a second to remember where G was, but he found it. “Good, now A, A, G.” Dan waited, listening to Phil play the three notes. “F, F, E, E, D, D, C.”

 “Wait,” Phil muttered, but he played the notes. They continued through the rest of the song, with Dan saying the name of the notes and Phil slowly playing them. Once they had finished, they started again. And then again, with Phil improving each time. After the fourth time, he turned to smile at Dan. “I did it!” he exclaimed.

 “Yeah.” Dan smiled back at him. “How about you play it on your own now?”

 Phil started, a bit slower than before. He squinted as he tried to remember the notes, but he ended up playing it pretty well. He played it again when he finished the first time, a smile starting to form as he played it a bit faster and a bit more accurately. Dan watched him carefully, ready to comfort him at the smallest sign of frustration. But Phil didn’t give up when he played a wrong note, and kept going steadily. 

Phil never gave up. That was something Dan loved about him. Phil was strong and persistent and Dan knew Phil would always be there, Dan’s anchor in a stormy ocean. Dan smiled at the concentration in Phil’s face, taking in his furrowed brow and narrowed eyes. He loved the way Phil bit his lip when he made a mistake, and the way he stuck his tongue out a bit when he smiled. Phil was perfect.

Dan joined in, adding chords and detail to the melody Phil was playing. Phil faltered a bit at first, but then he continued. Dan poured his heart out onto the keys, his fingers dancing across them. After a while, Phil trailed off, but Dan kept going, improvising and composing a piece completely unique, a sort of serenade to Phil.

 Phil watched as Dan played, the music filling his ears. He sighed, smiling, as Dan did as well. Phil laid his head on Dan’s shoulder as he listened.

 “I love you,” Phil whispered in Dan’s ear. Dan’s smiled widened. Unable to express his adoration in words, he continued playing, and so they sat there together, surrounded by the music.


End file.
